Mountain Clowder
Description The Mountain Clowder, being the largest of the clowders, is separated into seven sections; Igneano, Sedimentian, Metamore, Basael, Granition, Diori, and Andesit. History The Mountain Clowder began as four clowders. One clowder began talk of government and a sort of democracy was instated. The clowder voted on three elected officials. One, Erryl, began taking initiative. She faced much criticism when she proclaimed herself leader, but it proved to be little more than a title as it did not disrupt the dynamic of the three officials, the other two merely took on the title of co-leaders. Erryl was an ambitious and innovative leader. She assigned proper jobs and did many projects, one of which was the very first scaling of Mt. Chromal (an expedition she went on with the team). Erryl soon approached one of the neighboring clowders, only to find they had little concept of organization. According to legend, when Erryl asked to see their leader or leaders, Ochros climbed on top of the rock now known as Split Stone and claimed he was the leader (although he was, in actuality, just a well known citizen). A similar government was instated at the new clowder. Celes's clowder had asked her to be leader as she was one of the most productive members of the community. She had initially rejected the position and recommended another cat who's name has been lost, Celes was forced to accept the position after the sudden death of said cat. The clowder had long been struggling with finding water sources as they were the only of the four clowders that the Hearth River did not flow through. Celes reasoned that an alliance with their neighboring clowder would be beneficial. The neighboring clowder had a government consisting of one leader, four deputies (each with one apprentice), and seven medics. Celes arranged a meeting with the leader, Soda, and the two clowders forged an alliance and Celes's clowder adopted the government system of Soda's clowder. Digging canals was Soda's idea, legend has it that he dug the only finished canal himself. Erryl later led an expedition across the Hearth River and discovered the clowders living on the other side and offered to team up. Celes was quick to accept a new alliance, but Soda requested a meeting of all four leaders first. More happened at that meeting than anticipated as the four resolved to join into one clowder, calling themselves The Mountain Clowder after the nearby Quarry Clowder began using the title. At a later meeting, they formed a unifying government for each sector to apply individually: one leader with four deputies (Each one with an apprentice), two co-leaders with three apprentices each, and seven medics with one apprentice each, along with the jobs Erryl had created. Erryl's clowder became known as the Igneano Sector, Ochros's the Sedimentian, Celes's the Metamore, and Soda's the Basael. The Sedimentian would later be split down the middle as half the sector demanded to become their own clowder in order to move to a new territory with more prey. This didn't last long and they returned and reunited two years later, becoming know as the Granition Sector. Split Stone lies directly on the border of the Sedimentian and the Granition, (not literally) split right down the middle for it's namesake. The Farthest Reach Pathway was established when a cat named Croford discovered the farthest point in the reach of the Mountain Clowder's spirit crystal, in the process, establishing the largest sector of the clowder, the Diori Sector. With so much territory added, it was indubitable that the clowder needed a water delivery system. The idea of this came from a Metamorian medic name Lepilane, the first tunnel was named after her. The most recent sector (the Andesit Sector) was added when a small clowder was discovered just east of the Basael. A land mark was recently built, that being the "We Have No Land Marks" sign. Its Members The general build of a Mountain Clowder cat is short and bulky, most are long-furred. The members each have the power of telekinesis as bestowed by the Mountain Clowder‘s Spirit Crystal, Citrine. The Stone is currently located at the top of Mt. Chromal. Culture And Government Medicine All cats are taught basic herb identification and wound treatment and may choose to pursue a medic position. The Mountain Clowder is slightly genetically isolated due to there being only a few easy ways in. As a result, there are some disabled cats, but possessing telekinesis allows most of them to function just as well as the main populous and thus, not require much medical attention. Those who do require more medical attention have the choice to be euthanized, but most choose not to and instead get a personal medical assistant. Leadership The leader and co-leaders are elected by the populous. From there, the leader selects their deputies, the co-leaders select their apprentices, and the deputies select their apprentices. The deputies become the candidates for leader in the next election, their apprentices typically become the next deputies, and the co-leader‘s apprentices become the next candidates for the co-leaders. Any cat can vote provided that they fully understand the ordeal, the candidates, and what it could mean for Clowder or sector. Although all ages can vote, kittens under four months are encouraged to give it a little more time. Medics are selected based on skill rather than the population‘s preference. Elections happen every three years. If the populous doesn’t like any of the candidates, other cats may volunteer as candidates. Family, Love, And Religion Every family forms their own traditions and customs. Parents are expected to educate their own kittens although some will get tutors for specific subjects. Kittens are expected to grow up fast and thus, are taught critical and abstract thinking, logic, and self-sufficiency from a young age. And so, kittens leave their parents relatively early. Romance is viewed as very second nature, meaning that just about any couple between two fully matured cats goes provided that both parties fully understand and willingly consent to the relationship. Cats who intend to have kittens are encourage to leave the territory for a time to find a mate and return to the clowder. This is done in an attempt to combat genetic isolation. The Mountain Clowder is almost entirely composed of athiests. There are some scattered religious cults, however. Category:Mountain Clowder Category:Clowder Category:Worldbuilding